Thor's Smart Warrior Sister
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Temperance Brennan is actually Thor's Smart Warrior Sister in hiding. She falls in love with Booth how can their two worlds be one? Will 'Temperance' take her friends to Asgard or not? Or will there be no other choice? If they do go to Asgard will they stay or go?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

**Author's Note 2: There is NO Thor the Darkside here but the Avengers did happen. I have also added brothers and sisters to Thor and Loki.**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sunna Odin daughter and Frigg's Daughter. Twin Sister to Thor. Sister to Loki, Raj, Helena, Mani, Aki, Joro, Ima, Maj, Ari, Ava, Lva, Tofi, Loka, Dagr, Ivo, Asa, Seti, Nott, Zoe, Oda, Cato, Runi, Ufar, Dia, Folki, Eydis, Coda, Lofi, Sofi, Kott, Jama, Jeti, Mari, Kaj, Hisso, Pyt, Dysis, Mya, Boer, Myth, Syren, Setras, Blaz, Fryr, Que, Veru, Geirr, Wolf, Gaea, Xeno, Emyr, Tyr, Urd, Porr, Zye, Xyr, Lila, Siv, Anil, Aspyen, Cai, Bao, Haf, Obi, Pax, Dag, Rae, Yax, Ema. She is the second child, actually twin of Thor but born after him, and Princess of Asgard and one of the finest warriors this side of the millennium. She has the highest power under the Sun. She could see the future like her mother. She was known in books as Sunna Sun Goddess. She had long golden blonde hair like the sun and golden eyes. Her weapon of choose was a modified sword that opened and closed when she thought to use it.

Crown Prince Thor was the eldest and the god of Thunder, then it was her Princess Sunna his twin, then Loki the traitor, then Prince Raj of Water, the Princess Helena of the Autumn, then Prince Mani god of Moon, then Prince Aki could change objects, then Princess Jono Goddess of Earth, the Princess Ima of the Stars, the Prince Maj of time, the Prince Ari of Protection, the Princess Ava of the Sea, then Princess Lva the Heart, then Prince Tofi of the Sky, then Princess Loka of the Noon, then Prince Dagr of Day, the Prince Ivo of the Challenge, the Princess Asa of the Winter, then Prince Seti of the Land, then Prince Nott of Night then Princess Zoe of Light and her twin Princess Odo of Spring, Prince Cato of Storms, then Prince Runi of the Air, Prince Ufar Prince of the Hunt, then Princess Dia of Fire, then Prince Folki of Darkness the Princess Eydis of the Dawn then Prince Coda of the Dusk, then Princess Lofi she could Heal people, then Princess Sofi of Sleeping, Prince Kott of Flying, Princess Jama of Animals, Prince Jeti of Memories, Princess Mari of Dreams and Nightmares, then Prince Kaj of Wonders, Prince Hisso of Tracking, Prince Pyt of Emotions, Princess Dysis of Sunset, Princess Mya of Fertility and Childbirth and Prince Boer a warrior and the last 4 could do things that others did.

In the year 1900's Sunna was moved to earth for her safety. She travelled around with her Guard Gladsmee. She changed her looks several times over the years to fit in with mortals. She quickly got the hang of in she was after all the fastest of her siblings to get things right.

She changed her name to Temperance Brennan and did the whole plain person who didn't understand anything besides Bones. That's what her partner Seeley Booth called her. He didn't know her big secret several times when they were attacked she had to stop herself from protecting herself knowing Booth would save her.

She also knew that they would marry after having their first child named under a false name Christine Angela Booth. Her real name Khrystna Figga Booth. Sunna didn't think she would make a good mother but she was wrong she was really good at it. In private when Booth wasn't home she told Christine stories of Asgard and her brothers. And about Loki who was not her brother but adopted and traitor to the realm. Her Asgardian always remained close ready to protect Princess Sunna and now Princess Khrystna.

She had heard her elder brother Thor had also found a mortal love named Jane Foster. She heard they married five years ago in Asgard. The others had also married Prince Mani married Sif the warrior woman, Princess Jono married Heimdall Keeper of the Rainbow Bridge Bifrost.

Sunna knew mortals didn't live long in this world and would die. She so badly wanted to take her friends to Asgard but would her father allow it? Or will circumstance force them together?

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the Prologue please review and i'll update as soon as I can:) **

**King Odin and Queen Frigg's Children**

**1\. **Crown Prince: Thor – Thunder God

**2\. **Princess Sunna – Sun Goddess (Dr Brennan)

**3\. **Former Prince: Loki – Traitor

**4\. **Prince Raj – Water

**5\. **Princess Helena – Autumn

**6\. **Prince Mani – God of Moon

**7\. **Prince Aki – Could Change objects

**8\. **Princess Jono – Goddess of Earth

**9\. **Princess Ima – Stars

**10\. **Prince Maj - Time

**11\. **Prince Ari - Protection

**12\. **Princess Ava – Sea

**13\. **Princess Lva – Heart

**14\. **Prince Tofi – Sky

**15\. **Princess Loka – Noon

**16\. **Prince Dagr – Day

**17\. **Prince Ivo – Challenge

**18\. **Princess Asa – Winter

**19\. **Prince Seti – Land

**20\. **Prince Nott – Night

**21\. **Princess Zoe – Light

**22\. **Princess Odo – Spring

**23\. **Prince Cato – Storms

**24\. **Prince Runi – Air

**25\. **Prince Ufar – Hunt

**26\. **Princess Dia - Fire

**27\. **Prince Folki – Darkness

**28\. **Princess Eydis – Dawn

**29\. **Prince Coda - Dusk

**30\. **Princess Lofi - Healing

**31\. **Princess Sofi - Sleep

**32\. **Prince Kott - Flying

**33\. **Princess Jama - Animals

**34\. **Prince Jeti - Memories

**35\. **Princess Mali - Dreams and Nightmares

**36\. **Prince Kaj - Wonders

**37\. **Prince Hisso - Tracking

**38\. **Prince Pyt - Emotions

**39\. **Princess Dysis - Sunset

**40\. **Princess Mya - Fertility and Childbirth

**41\. **Prince Boer - Warrior

**42\. **Princess Myth - Snow

**43\. **Prince Syren - Cold

**44\. **Prince Setras - Fog/Mist

**45\. **Prince Blaz - Breeze

**46\. **Prince Fryr - Sunrise

**47\. **Prince Que - Twilight

**48\. **Prince Veru - History Keeper

**49\. **Prince Geirr - Can turn Invisible and others

**50\. **Prince Wolf - Shape-shifter

**51\. **Princess Gaea - Healer

**52\. **Princess Xeno - Breathe

**53\. **Prince Emyr - Warrior

**54\. **Prince Tyr - Warrior

**55\. **Princess Urd - Seer

**56\. **Prince Porr - Warrior

**57\. **Princess Siv - Healer

**58\. **Princess Zye - Warrior

**59\. **Prince Xyr - Warrior

**60\. **Princess Lila - Water

**61\. **Prince Anil - Wind

**62\. **Princess Aspyen - Earth

**63\. **Prince Cai - Night

**64\. **Prince Bao - Warrior

**65\. **Princess Haf - Summer

**66\. **Prince Obi - Dawn

**67\. **Princess Pax - Noon

**68\. **Prince Dag - Day

**69\. **Princess Rae - Pain

**70\. **Prince Yax - Shielding

**71\. **Princess Ema - Calm

41 Princes

29 Princesses

* * *

**Crown Prince Thor and Lady Jane (Mortal)**

**1\. **Crown Princess Hope (4)

**2\. **Princess Faith (4)

**3\. **Prince Jab (3)

**4\. **Princess Mia (2)

* * *

**Princess Sunna and Seeley Booth (Mortal)**

**1\. **Princess Khrystna Figga Booth (5 weeks)

* * *

**Prince Mani and Warrior Sif**

**1\. **Prince Jyr (7)

**2\. **Prince Cryys (5)

**3\. **Prince Detys (3)

**4\. **Prince Bigga (1)

* * *

**Princess Jono and Heimdall (Gate Keeper)**

**1\. **Princess Rya (6)

**2\. **Prince Luku (3)

**3\. **Prince Nusk (6 weeks)

* * *

**Prince Raj and Lady Jinger**

**1\. **Princess Bridget (5)

**2\. **Prince Laj (5)

**3\. **Prince Maxuis (4)

**4\. **Princess Jemma (3)

**5\. **Princess Gemma (3)

**6\. **Princess Kemma (3)

**7\. **Prince Xyle (1)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I have changed stuff in the prologue and about the world of Thor. I have also added Bones characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

"Bugger", Sunna/Brennan says not knowing how to do the laundry.

That's when she hears Khrystna/Christina crying.

"Hello my darling warrior", Sunna says picking up Khrystna

"You're good with her your Highness", Gladsmee says

"Thanks. I never thought I would be a mother. But here I am. I am a warrior who had a child with a mortal", Sunna replies feeding Khrystna

Suddenly she gets a vision of Booth, Parker, Hank, Marianne Booth, Caitria, Caitlynn and Matthew's Booth, Max, his new wife Liesbeth, Russ, Amy, Emma, Hayley, Daniel, Jared, Padme, Sweets, his sister triplets Susannah, Susanne, and Suzana, Caroline, Cam, Cam's siblings, Michelle, Arastoo, Angela, Hodgins, Michael, Daisy, Clark, Finn, Fisher, Wells, Wendell, Gordon Wyatt and Dr Goodman and his family being held hostage at the Jeffersonian by some of a different realm. They bought everyone together. They found all of them. She HAD to do something.

"Darn it!" Sunna swears

"What did you see?" Gladsmee asks

"My friends are being held hostage. The creatures bought them all together to kill them if I don't turn up. I need to rescue them. I guess it is time to take them to Asgard for their safety. Because the beings that are holding them hostage aren't human", Sunna says putting Khrystna in her car seat and running out to the car with Gladsmee following her

"What do you what me to do?" Gladsmee asks

"Get them to Asgard. Call Heimdall when you get them out of the Jeffersonian. Some are injured get them to the healing room. I will deal with the kidnappers", Sunna snarled making sure she had her disgusted sword with her and sable to channel the power of the sun on her

"You're lucky the sun is out your Highness. Your power will be at its peak", Gladsmee says

"I know. Now I will distract them and you get them outside to this car and call Heimdall. Take them to Asgard and ask Father to put a guard on them. I will follow as fast as I can", Sunna says pulling up at the corner to the Jeffersonian

"Ok your Highness. What about Princess Khrystna?" Gladsmee

"She will stay here. Only you will be able to get her. Get her out when you rescued the others. Then call the Beifrost", Sunna says getting out kissing Khrystna's cheek, "Mummy just has to take care of some bad guys. You will be safe my little warrior"

"Good luck. They are lucky to have your loyalty", Gladsmee says

"I won't have it any other way. See you at Asgard with my friends and family. Take care of them", Sunna says

"I will. You have my word your Highness", Gladsmee says

"Good. Now let me go in. You know what to do", Sunna says hiding her slim sabre and sword behind her

She walks to the corner and peaks around she sees two scaly creatures at the door guarding it. Well that can't do. She draws two gold daggers. She throws both with deadly accuracy from 300 metres away landing both in their heart area killing them instantly.

"These guys have little training", Sunna mutters pulling out her daggers from the bodies and moved into the main part of the building

"Tell us where Dr Brennan is", a voice hisses

"Here", Sunna says walking into the room

"Bones! What are you doing here?!" Booth says

"Tempe get out of here!" Max shouts

"Tempe go", Russ says

"Dr B get out of here this is nuts", Hodgins says

"Dr Brennan get out of here", Daniel Goodman says

Sunna could see they were hurt but they were more concerned about her which they didn't need to be. She COULD handle herself. They all looked terrified and hurt. Especially the children. But Gordon Wyatt was calm probably had to do with himself telling her he was an Asgardian living on earth for the past 200 years. He was watching her waiting for what was about to happen.

"I am Doctor Brennan. And who exactly are you?" Sunna says coming closer but not removing her hands from her back

"Like what I have done to your friends?" he asks

"You have no IDEA who you are dealing with", Sunna says in a tough voice

"Bones go get out of here while you can", Booth says with a groan

"SHUT UP", the creature says slapping him hard

"You WILL pay for that", Sunna says

"How you are going to do that?" the creature asks with a smirk

Sunna presses on button on the spear and throws it hitting the stunned creature in the chest. The others come at her and she draws her sword and begins to fight. She fries them with a sun beam. She sees Gladsmee take her friends and family out basically carrying Booth who protested weakly. She slaves the creatures quickly and effectively. They manage to cut her face but she doesn't care. Soon she has her sword at the leaders throat.

"Why are you here?" Sunna asks

The creature remains silent. She digs the sword farer into his throat.

"Answer me!" Sunna snarls

"To kill you, you are a threat to us", the leader rasps

"How?" Sunna asks

"You been playing a mortal for years. Our leader thought it would be easy to take you out and make Odin and Thor pay", the leader rasps

"Who told you where I was?" Sunna asks

"You have a traitor in your mist. But don't know who it is", the leader rasps

Sunna could tell he was telling the truth. She draw back her sword and killed him. He didn't have any more information.

Sunna looked around looking at the mess. It was very graphic and could expose a lot. She had to call S.H.I.E.L.D to cover up. Once done she removes the things she wanted to take with her then leaves to Cam's place to get her some stuff with Felicia stuff for her two children and husband, then Jared's for his and Padme's stuff, then Clark's, Wendell's, Sweets's, Arastoo's, Daisy's, Finn's, Well's, Fisher's, Caroline's, Max's, Liesbeth, Russ, Amy, Daniel, Emma and Hayley's things, Hank's, Hodgins and Angela and baby stuff for Michael. and all the others stuff. Once done there she packs up all the Booth's family things and, Parker's and Khrystna's stuff. Before she heads out into the back yard. She changes into her real self she goes up a few inches in height. She had left them for 8 hours hopefully they would be healed.

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost", Sunna commands looking up

Quickly she was soaring back to Asgard…

* * *

Gladsmee sneaks into the building at Sunna was distracting them.

"Let's get you guys out of here", Gladsmee whisperers cutting their bindings with his silver handle knife

"Can't…leave Bones", Booth says

"We have to save Tempe", Max agrees with a groan

"Just get the kids out of here", Russ says

"We must go with him", Gordon Wyatt says

"We have to save Dr Brennan", Daniel Goodman says

"She can handle herself. You guys on the other hand can't. We are going. I have orders. I MUST obey them", Gladsmee says as Sunna launches her spear and hitting the creature

The mortals eyes go wide.

"Time to go", Gladsmee says as all hell breaks loose, putting Booth over his shoulder the other arm helping Russ stand, "Follow me quickly"

He quickly gets them outside and Khrystna in her car seat in the middle

"We are leaving", Gladsmee says

"We can't leave we need to get the FBI or...", Caroline starts

"Or to a hospital", Cam finishes

"What are those things?" Parker asks innocently

Marianne Booth pretended not to hear Parker's question. She knew who this man was and where they were likely going.

"They are just bad man Parker", Hank says trying to keep his secret too

"They are just something you can't understand yet", Gordon says not telling his secret either

"What about Brennan?" Angela asks scared holding Michael tightly

"She can handle herself. You don't know her. Heimdall! Open the Bifrost!" Gladsmee says looking at the sky

"Wha…", Hodgins says holding his clearly broken arm

That's when light surrounds them. And they are flying. It only lasts a minute before they end up tumbling into the Transport Room in Asgard. A Warrior with a sword in a device was looking at them with gold eyes. Others where also in the room. Gordon and Marianne recognised Heimdall. They knew they had safely made it too Asgard not that they were about to tell anyone.

"Gladsmee lets get them to the healing room and my sisters Lofi, Gaea and Siv", a tall man with red hair and a small beard in armour says

"Does King Odin know we are here?" Gladsmee asks

"Yes. He is awaiting for you. I bought some people to take them to the healing room. We will go to the throne room. Where Father is waiting", the man says

A tall black haired female comes up to Angela and helps her up.

"Let's get you to the healing room. I am Lady Warrior Sif", Sif says taking her arm that didn't have the baby in it and following the others who were stunned.

They didn't know where they were. Booth was unconscious. They didn't even look where they were being lead they were in deep shock. Marianne smiled slightly looking at Asgard again it had been many years.

"Lay that man on the table", a woman says gesturing to Booth a man puts him on the table, "All of you take a seat. We will look at all of you"

Two men dressed in armour stayed by the door. 8 women come in the woman already in here curtsy's to five.

"Your Highnesses, Lady Jane the mortals we were warned about are here", the woman informs them

A woman with long blonde hair it circled braids and a gold crown on her head walks up to the table, another with black hair with it in curls circled braids and a gold crown on her head and another with a light red curls circled braids and a gold crown on her head too, another had long Blonde hair with red through in straight and in braids with a gold crown on her head and waves their hands a picture of the human body comes up. Highlighted in different colours. But one colour did stand out was the writing above his body they couldn't read because they were too far away but the ladies saw it. That shocked them but they didn't say anything. They knew this just made things easier. Maybe their was other surprises within them.

The Mortals gasped how was this possible?

"Looks like he has a sword wound to the shoulder, Burns, Cuts, Bruises", the black haired one says

"He also has Stab wounds, Broken Collar bone, Broken arm, wrist, thigh, foot, and fingers, broken cheek bone", the blonde says

"He also has a crack in the skull, 5 broken ribs, 2 cracked, 1 pierced the lung. His spleen is bruised and so are his kidneys", the light red haired woman says highlighting the red areas on the diagram above Booth.

"He must have been tortured. It looks in that area that he has before", the black regal woman says looking at the grey areas.

"Badly by the looks of it", the light red haired one says

"How do you know that?" Cam asks starting to come out of her shock

"This is how we heal people. It is hard to explain. But I am a healer so are a few others including my sister here", the regal woman replies motioning to the light red regal woman giving a comforting smile

"Will he be alright?" Cam asks

"Yes. Just a bit sore in the morning. I have healed all his broken bones. He will start coming around soon. After we are done with all of you we will see if your rooms are ready", the regal woman says

"What is his name?" the black haired one asks

"Seeley Joseph Booth he is 35", Cam replies

"What does he do for work?" the blonde says removing another bruise

"He was in the army in the 1990's in places like Somalia, Quatemala and Kosovo he also served in the gulf war. Then he worked as an FBI Agent. He did go back to the army for 7 months but came back. He never told us what happened in the army", Cam replies

"My guess he was tortured for information. His soul is very strong and powerful. So he survived it and didn't give in to his captures demands", the blonde with red bits in her haired says as the others finishing Booth off

"Hello I am Lady Jane do you want me to hold your baby while you get checked?" a woman with long brown hair flowing over her shoulders she had a silver crown on her head

"I can't let him go now. I don't know where we are", Angela says hugging Michael tighter

"How old are you?" Lady Jane asks

"32", Angela replies

"What do you do for work?" Lady Jane asks

"I am a Forensic Artist. I give faces and names to victims", Angela replies

"How old is your baby?" Lady Jane asks

"11 months old", Angela replies looking at her husband who was being helped onto the table

"What's his name?" Lady Jane asks

"Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins", Angela says

"That's a nice name. He has your eyes and must be his father's face. What's your name?" Lady Jane asks gently

"Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro Hodgins", Angela says, "What's wrong with my husband?"

Looking at the red glowing with gold writing on the hologram

"He has a broken arm in 3 places, 3 broken ribs, and 2 cracked ribs", the black haired one says down playing the gold writing

"Nothing serious", the blonde lady says

"What's your name sir?" the red haired one asks

"Jack Stanley Hodgins", Hodgins says amazed by the diagram above him

"How old are you?" the blonde haired lady asks

"33", Jack replies

"What do you do on earth?" the black haired regal lady asks

"Forensic Entomologist, Botanist and Mineralogist. I love working with bugs and dirt", Jack replies

"Well Mr Hodgins I have healed you. Please convince your wife to come up here to have a look. We are looking at EVERYONE", the blonde regal lady says

"Ok", Hodgins says getting up and going over to Lady Jane, Angela and Michael

"Angie you need to get checked out. I will hold Michael", Hodgins says gently taking Michael who was whimpering and Lady Jane and him leading her to the table

A display of her body comes up in a Purple colour and a gold colour goes over her stomach. And purple writing comes up above the stomach and body.

"What does that mean?" Hodgins asks

"It means that Mrs Hodgins has had a baby in the past and is expecting a baby. Let me sense how far along are you", the blonde woman says dismissing the purple writing above her body.

"I'm pregnant and I didn't know", Angela says

"We have been under stress Angie with Michael and his separation anxiety", Hodgins replies

"How far along am I?" Angela asks the woman

"3 weeks. Still early so this ordeal hasn't harmed the babies", the black haired woman says

"Babies?" Hodgins asks

"Yes you're having Twins. I can feel two souls besides your own", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"The writing also says 2 pregnancy's", the red haired woman says

"Would you like me to check your 11 month old now before the others?" the light red one asks

"Yes please. I think he is whimpering because he is hungry", Hodgins says handing the woman Michael and helping Angela down and kissing her lips

A diagram of Michael's body comes up. The lady waves her hand and it disappears. Another looks at something and puts it down.

"He has a very pure soul. You should be proud", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"We are", Hodgin's says

"He is hungry and could use a nap after all this. Ally?" the blonde woman says turning to one of the ladies that came in with her

"Yes your Highness?" Ally asks

"Please get a bottle of milk for the young one here", the regal blonde woman orders

"Also some food for our guests here. They must be hungry and thirsty. No Wine, Ale or Rum", the regal light red woman orders

"And no Whiskey, Vodka, Tequila, Scotch, Port, or any other of that type", the regal black haired woman orders

"I will get it your Highnesses", Ally says curtsying and leaving

"She will just be a few minutes sit down and relax while I check the next person", the blonde woman says, "You next ma'am" she says looking at Caroline

Caroline slowly goes to the table.

"Is this all legit?" Caroline asks

"Are you a lawyer?" Lady Jane asks smiling trying to keep them in the present. She knew what it was like to leave earth behind even if she did visit regularly.

"I am a Prosecutor", Caroline replies, "So is this legit?"

"Yes. We will tell you more about where you are when you have rested well. Let me help with the cut to your head", the light red haired woman says

A warrior helps Caroline onto the table and a diagram of her body comes up highlighting some areas.

"What's that?" Caroline asks

"Do you have pain in your joints?" the blonde haired woman asks

"Yes. I am getting old", Caroline replies

"I can ease that a bit and fix that cut", the blonde haired woman says healing the blots on the hologram. "How do you feel now?"

"I feel 10 years younger thank you", Caroline says

"How old are you?" the red haired woman asks

"45", Caroline replies

"I am glad you feel younger. Let me check the boy next", the blonde haired woman says motioning to Parker

Parker limps over and a warrior lifts him onto the table.

"What's your name young man?" the light red haired woman asks kindly as the hologram comes up with the same gold with a little bit of black writing on his body as her father except with the black writing

"Parker Matthew Booth ma'am", Parker says

"How old are you Parker?" the light red haired woman asks looking at the highlighted area

"11 Ma'am", Parker says

"Do you go to school?" the black haired woman asks

"Yes. I am finding it really easy", Parker replies

"What sports do you like? I know you mortals like your sport. Something we are trying to do here", the light red haired woman says

"Football and Soccer I like", Parker replies

"You have a very good soul Parker", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"Thank you does that mean I get into heaven? When I die like Dad said?" Parker asks

"Yes", she replies not liking having to lie about where he was going to go

"Will you fix my ankle?" Parker asks

"I will indeed young man. You are very polite for your age", the blonde woman says smiling

"Thank you. Dad always said to use my manners in front of women and friends", Parker replies

"Well your Dad is right. Now your ankle is fixed go over to your Dad while I check on the next. Go and eat some food", the light red haired woman says gesturing to the table that the servants now put a lot of food on

"Thank you Ma'ams. You're really kind. Like Doctor Bones my stepmother. But not mean like my real mother", Parker says getting up

The women just smiles secretly like they knew something he didn't. As Parker goes over to the food and Ally brings the bottle to Angela and Hodgins who were sitting down watching everything.

"You Mr?" the blonde haired woman asks the old man

"I am Hank Booth. Ma'am it is a please to be here. I think I know where we are. Don't worry I won't way anything", Hank says coming up to the table and being helped on

"How do you know?" the blonde asks curiously

"My wife was from here. She told me everything", Hank replies

"So your Parker's…", the light red haired woman says changing the subject as the hologram comes up

"Great-Grandfather. Parker's father is Seeley Joseph Booth my Grandson", Hank says

"How old are you?" the black haired woman asks

"65", Hank replies

"Well Mr Booth you have some problems in your brain, heart and joints. To you want me to heal them?", the blonde haired woman says

"It will improve your life span", the light red haired woman says

"You will be able to sped more time with your family", the black haired one says

"That would be great thank you ma'am", Hank says kissing the three women's hands

"You are a true gentlemen. They are rare on earth", the women say fixing his problems

"My brain feels clearer then it has in ages thank you. And I won't need my stick anymore", Hank says

"What was your wife's name Mr Booth?" the light red haired one asks

"Call me Hank", Hank says

"What's was her name?" the black haired lady asks gently

"Anne is she up here. She told me she needed to go home because she couldn't live on earth any longer", Hank replies in a whisper so others couldn't hear

"There are several Anne's here in the palace. I think I might know which one. I will see that she comes to you. You have a very bright soul Hank", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"There", the blonde says

"Thank you", Hank says not stunned by their kindness like the others were

"Have something to eat. I still have a few to go. Join your Great-Grandson", the light red haried woman says, "You next Miss.."

"Booth. Padme Booth. I am Seeley Booth's sister-in-law", Padme says slowly going onto the table with Jared by her side

"How old are you?" the blonde haired woman asks

"28", Padme replies

"What do you do?" the light red haired woman asks

"I inspect jewellery. I know a fake from a real gem", Padme says

"We have people like you here. Nearly all are gems are real. But some try to fake it", the light red haired one says

"Well you're healthy. And that gold spot there on your stomach means you're pregnant", the blonde haired woman says pointing on the gold spot

"I am going to be a father?" Jared asks shocked

"Yes. Would you like to know how far along you are?" the woman asks

"Yes", Padme says stunned she was pregnant

"You are 4 months along. The babies are fine. They weren't hurt in the attack", the woman says

"Babies?" Padme asks

"Triplets. Congratulations", the woman says

"Thank you. Can you see my husband he is holding his chest", Padme says getting up

"I will look. That's why you all are here", the black haired woman says, "What's your name?"

"Jared Hank Booth", Jared says wincing getting on the table

"How old are you?" the light red haired woman asks

"30", Jared replies  
"What did you do for work on earth?" the blonde haired woman asks

"Intelligence officer in the United States Navy. But I was dishonourably discharged. For helping them find my brother who had been kidnapped", Jared replies

"You did the right thing. We do ANYTHING for family", the blonde woman says

"You should hear what we have done for our FAMILY. There are many stories", the black haired one says

"I would like to hear them some of these days", Jared says

"You will", the red haired one says with certainly in her voice

"You have 3 broken ribs and a concussion. That is all easily fixed", the blonde haired woman says healing the broken ribs and helping the concussion

"Thank you", Jared says

"You're welcome Mr Booth. You next Miss…?" the red-haired lady asks

"Marianne Susan Booth. I am Seeley, Jared, Caitria, Caitlynn and Matthew's mother", Marianne says

"How old are you?" the blonde asks

"50", Marianne replies

"What do you do?" the light red-haired lady asks

"I write jingles", Marianne says, "Will Seeley be alright? Now he is in Asgard", she whisperers

"He will be fine. Sore in the morning but fine", the black hair one says

"You're Asgardian", the blonde states quietly

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone. I will tell them all soon I swear your Highnesses", Marianne says quietly

"Fine. It is your secret to tell", the black haired woman says pulling up a hologram of Marianne's body.

"You have a sprained wrist. We will strap it and it will be healed by morning", the light red-haired lady says

"You have been abused", the blonde says looking at the hologram

"How do you know?" Marianne asks

"Signs here indicate it", the black haired one says

"It was my ex-husband the father of my children", Marianne says

"He can't hurt you here any more", the light red haired one says comforting

Once she was done they work on 29-year-olds Caitria and Caitlynn both where in the Navy and their small families. She then works on Matthew who was 28 and worked at Homeland Security and his 8 month pregnant wife.

"You young lady you're next", the blonde haired woman says gesturing to Michelle

Michelle comes closer with Finn.

"What's your name?" the red haired lady asks

"Michelle", Michelle says

"How old are you?" the black haired woman asks

"18" Michelle replies

"That's a good age", the red haired lady says

"Do you go to school?" the blonde asks

"Yes I go to collage. I am studying to be an astrophysicist", Michelle says

"I can help you there. I am one", Lady Jane says from behind the three regal ladies

"Thank you that will be great", Michelle says smiling

"You mostly have cuts and bruises. I have healed them. You just need some rest", the black haired one says

"Thank you Ma'am can you check my boyfriend?" Michelle asks looking at Finn

"Of course. What's your name?" the blonde lady asks

"Finn Abernathy Ma'am", Finn says

"How old are you?" the light red haired woman asks

"18", Finn replies

"What do you do for work?" the black haired woman asks

"I am an Intern under Doctor Brennan", Finn says

"You have two broken fingers but I have healed them", the blonde haired lady says

"Go get something to eat", the red haired lady says

"Thank you kindly Ma'am's", Finn says going over to the table with Michelle

"You two you girls", the blonde says looking at Emma, Hayley, Amy with Daniel in her arms and Russ

"What is your name sweetheart?" the red haired lady asks

"Hayley…Hollister", Hayley says taking heaps of oxygen to say it

"How old are you?" the black haired lady asks

"14", Hayley replies quietly

The hologram comes up highlighting a lot of areas.

"Do you want me to heal you from your disease?" the red haired woman asks

"Can you?" Hayley asks lighting up

"But the doctors told us it was impossible", Amy says

"You're not on earth anymore. Let me heal your daughter", the red haired lady says kindly

Amy nods and the Red haired lady's hand goes over Hayley's body getting rid of the disease and healing what damage it caused.

"How do you feel now?" the red head lady asks

"I am feeling great for the first time in my life", Hayley says

"That's good. Go and enjoy some food", the red haired woman says helping Hayley off the table

"Thank you I don't know how I will ever repay you", Amy says

"No repayment. Now do you want me to look at your husband or your daughter or son and yourself?" the red haired lady asks

"He is my boyfriend. Please check on him", Amy says

Russ lies on the table.

"What's your name?" the blonde haired lady asks

"Russell Kyle Brennan", Russ says

"How old are you Russell?" the light red haired one asks eyes on her task

"36", Russ replies

"Do you have a job?" the Blonde one asks

"No. I am on probation. I am getting in so much trouble. I am not in Washington anymore", Russ says with a groan

"We will sort something out", Amy says afraid to lose him to jail again

"No one will be able to trace that ankle monitor here. It was disabled when you arrived here. Now onto your injuries you have 2 broken ribs and a broken leg. I have fixed them you are ready to get up", the black haired lady says

"This is Emma she is 10", Amy says putting Emma on the table

"I like your braids. Can you do mine that way?" Emma asks the ladies

"I will do it for you soon I promise. But I have a lot of duties to do before it", the blonde haired lady says kindly

Emma smiles pleased she was going to get her hair like that.

"There is nothing wrong with you. You can go eat with your sister", the black haired lady says

"Thank you Ma'am", Emma says as Russ helps her down

"Who's this?" the light red-haired lady asks

"This is Daniel Russell Brennan he is 3", Amy says

The blonde lady does a check up quickly. And nods at the red-haired one.

"He is fine just hungry. As soon as I check you out he can eat", the light red-haired lady says

"I guess it is my turn", Amy says getting on the table

"Who old are you?" the red haired lady asks

"30", Amy says

"What's your name?" the Black haired lady asks looking at the coloured hologram

"Amy Jessica Hollister", Amy replies

"What do you do?" the blonde woman asks

"I am into fashion. I design clothes when I am not looking after the kids", Amy replies, "What are those highlighted parts mean?"

"You have high blood presser. You need to take it easy for the babies sake. Your stomach has already been bruised. But the babies is still there. You just need to relax get a good night's sleep", the light red haired lady says

"I am having a baby?" Amy asks

"Yes. Twins. You are 18 weeks along", the blonde lady says

"I can't believe it. I am going to be a real dad", Russ says kissing Amy

Amy smiles, "I am really happy too. Let's tell the girls"

"Go and eat something too. It is good for the babies", the light red haired witch says

"You sir next", the blonde says gesturing to Max

Warriors help him onto the table.

"What's your name?" the blonde lady asks

"Max Brennan", Max says

"How old are you?" the light red haired lady asks

"48", Max replies

"Do you have a job Mr Brennan?" the black haired lady asks

"I teach kids 5 - 9 science", Max says

"Well Mr Brennan you have 4 broken ribs and a bruised lung. I have healed them just take it easy the next few days", the light red haired lady says

"Thank you Ma'am can you please check my wife?" Max asks

"Of course", the blonde says helping the woman onto the table

"What's your name?" the light red-haired asks

"Liesbeth Bette Brennan", Liesbeth says

"How old are you?" the blonde asks

"47", Liesbeth replies

"Do you have a job Mrs Brennan?" the light red haired asks

"I teach kids 10 – 16 science", Liesbeth replies

"You just have some cuts. I have healed them. Now get something to eat", the blonde says

Max and Liesbeth head off to eat where the others were watching. The two women quickly do Wendell, Clark, Gordon, the Goodman Family other than a few scraps they were alright.

"You next", the blonde says gesturing at Daisy

Daisy comes over with Sweets

"What's your name?" the black haired lady asks

"Daisy Lilith Wick", Daisy says

"How old are you?" the blonde woman asks

"24", Daisy replies

"What's your job?" the light red haired woman asks

"I am an Intern under Doctor Brennan", Daisy replies

The hologram glows around her stomach like it did on others.

"You're pregnant Miss Wick", the red haired woman says

"Hear that Lancealot you're going to be a father", Daisy says beaming

Sweets was stunned he was going to be a father. Can he do it? He will have to talk to Booth.

"How far along is she?" Sweets asks

"2 months. Now you onto the table", the blonde woman says gesturing for Sweets to get up on the table

"What's your name?" the red haired woman asks

"Lance David Sweets", Sweets says fascinated by what was going on around him

"How old are you Mr Sweets?" the blonde asks

"25", Sweets replies

"What is your job?" the blonde asks checking the hologram

"FBI Psychologist and FBI Agent with PsyD and PhD", Sweets replies

"That is really a rewarding job. To treat people who need help mentally but you have to be careful", the blonde says

"Why's that?" Sweets asks

"If you over load them they might lash out at you. And if you are wrong about your advice then the patient would be even madder. It's like taking a sword away from a warrior because he had a bad experience. But that sword is his life he feels useful", the blonde replies

"Interesting way of putting it", Sweets says

"You have 3 broken ribs and 2 cracked. I have healed them. You have been abused before", the red-haired says

"How?" Sweets asks speechless

"It has done damage to your back which I have fixed. And the readings tell me it happened at a young age. You know what?" the red haired woman asks

"What?" Sweets asks

"Child Abuse is forbidden in these realms. Especially here. Children are precious and innocent", the red haired on says

"Thanks for telling me. Can you check my sisters now?" Sweets asks concerned about them

"Of course. One at a time", the blonde says kindly

One with brown hair lies down on the table.

"What's your name?" the red-haired lady asks

"Susannah Bridget Sweets", Susannah says

"How old are you?" the blonde asks

"24", Susannah replies

"What's your job?" the black haired woman asks

"I am a 3 year resident at a hospital", Susannah replies

"What field?" the blonde asks

"Obstetrics, Gynaecology (OB/GYN) and Paediatrics", Susannah replies

"It is great joy when you can deliver a baby. Well done for getting that job and training", the blonde says

"Thanks", Susannah says blushing at the praise, "I am still learning through"

"My sisters and I can help you if you want and if you stay here. In the end it is up to you", the red-haired offers

"You're in perfect health. You may get down", the blonde says smiling gently

"Thank you. I will think about what you said", Susannah says

The next twin gets on the table.

"What's your name?" the black haired lady asks

"Susanne Brittani Sweets", Susanne says

"You're Susannah's triplet?" the blonde asks looking at the diagram

"Yes I am", Susanne says

"What do you do for a living?" the light red-haired lady asks

"I am training to be a Doctor. M.D. I am a 3rd year residence", Susanne says

"What field?" the light red-haired one asks

"Emergency Medicine", Susanne replies

"If you want any help just ask us", the blonde says

"I will", Susanne says

The last triplet comes up.

"What's your name?" the blonde asks

"Suzana Bree Sweets", Suzana replies

"What do you do for a living?" the light red-haired person asks

"I am in my 3rd year of residence in Cardiology", Suzana says

"That is good you are all into helping people", the blonde says

"You are done just a few craps. You can go and eat", the light red-haired lady says

"You two next", the black haired one says gesturing to Cam and Arastoo

"What's your name?" the light red-haired lady asks

"Camille Kate Saroyan", Camille says, "Please call me Cam"

"How old are you?" the blonde lady asks

"34", Cam replies

"What is your job?" the light red-haired female asks

"I am a Pathologist. I work with bodies that have flesh", Cam replies

"You have a broken rib and a twisted ankle. And on the good note you're pregnant", the blonde says

"How can I be pregnant we used protection", Cam asks looking at Arastoo

"It must not have worked. Here we don't have protection. So it doesn't matter to us. Would you like to know how many weeks?" the light red-head asks

"Yes", Cam says softly a little freaked out

"You are 7 weeks along. I feel two souls so it is twins", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"I need time to deal with this", Cam says

"Go and eat. We are nearly done", the light red-haired one says

Arastoo had a sprained knee and 2 broken ribs he quickly joins Cam in talking about her pregnancy. The two women and one helper do the Saroyan siblings (Felicia (33), Nathen (32), Jacob (30) and their families before finishing. Lucky everything had gone smoothly. It had taken then 4 hours but they did it.

"Have you all eaten your fill?" the blonde asks

"Yes. Can you answer some of our questions?" Max asks

"Not today. Tomorrow", the blonde says as the gold doors open and a woman with golden blonde curls comes in with a gold crown on her head.

"There rooms are ready", she says

"We better get you all some rest", the light red-haired one says

"First want are your names?" Cam asks as a warrior picks up Booth who was still unconscious

"We should have told you at the start this is Lady Jane she is married to our eldest brother", the blonde says introducing the curly haired brown woman

"I am Gaea", the light-red haired one says not saying her title

"I am Lofi", the blonde says

"I am Siv", the black haired one says

"I am Sera", the blonde with red strips in her hair woman says

"I am Mali. We are sisters just years apart. We have a very, very big family", Mali says

"How many?" Caroline asks

"There are 41 brothers and including us 30 sisters", Lofi says

"That is not possible for a woman to have that many babies", Clark says

"Trust me it is possible. You will learn more tomorrow. Follow me to your rooms. We have some clothes you can wear to bed in them", Mali says leading them out of the healing room and down the long corridors and upstairs.

"This is the South Wing. These rooms are for you. I think family groups should stick together just in case you get lost or confused. So the Booth's in this one, the Brennan's and Hollister's in this one, the Sweets in this one, the Saroyan's in this one, the Hodgins in this one, the Goodman's in this one, Gordon Wyatt and Caroline in this one and the interns you call them in this one", Mali says showing them each their rooms

The beds where massive the walls gold.

"Where is the light switch?" Hayley asks innocently

"We use candles here. There are plenty in each room and each room has a bathroom. We do have hot water from the hot water springs. Get yourselves cleaned up and rest tomorrow is a new day", Mali says

"Thank you", they say as Mali, Gaea, Lofi, Sera, Siv and Jane leave

"Where are we?" Michelle asks

"I don't know. But I don't think we are on earth any more", Finn says hugging Michelle

"I hope Bren is ok. We should have found out about her or stayed behind for her", Angela says upset

"Hopefully whoever these people are can give us answers tomorrow", Caroline says

"We hope so too", the others mutter going into their luxury room

* * *

_5 hours later…_

* * *

Sunna lands before Heimdall.

"Welcome home to Asgard High Princess", he says

"Thank you. Did my friends and family get here alright?" Sunna asks

"They did. They finished getting healed two hours ago", Heimdall replies

"Thank you", Sunna says beginning flying to the Palace and landing at its gates, "Open up"

The guards quickly open the palace gates for Sunna and she walks to the throne room the guards quickly open it for her. She sees her Mother Frigga holding Khrystna. Her twin Thor was off to the side watching

"Sunna my daughter you have returned", King Odin says

"I have father. With very disturbing news", Sunna says explaining everything, "They need protection and they can't get it on earth"

"I suppose we already accepted Jane. We will accept your friends and family if you marry your already husband in front of the realms", King Odin says

"As my King and Father commands", Sunna says

"How are you Sunna?" Frigga asks

"I am fine tired but fine. How are you Mother?" Sunna asks

"Good. You have a lovely baby here another Grandchild for me to spoil", Frigga says handing the baby to Sunna

"How many Grandchildren do you have?" Sunna asks

"You have been out of touch so long. You will meet them soon. I have missed you my daughter", Frigga says hugging Sunna

"I have missed you too Mother", Sunna says pulling away, "I have also missed you Father"

"As we have missed you High Princess of Asgard", King Odin says

"Let me walk you to your chambers", Thor says taking his twin out of the throne room

"How are you? I heard Father disowned you", Sunna says

"I am fine. I got my title back", Thor replies, "I needed to be taught that lesson"

"I saw you in New York", Sunna says as they walk

"That was all Loki's mess. It plunged the realms into war. All our brothers and sisters where needed to help. Some married to make a strong alliance. They were in love anyway so they couldn't be happier", Thor replies

"Where is Loki now?" Sunna asks

"In the dungeon where he will stay for the rest of his life. Unless one of us wants to end the traitor's life", Thor replies humour in his voice

"He was always jealous at the amount of attention we all got but him. You are the Heir and I am your second. The others have powers better than his. He is a jealous traitor", Sunna says

"Will you see him?" Thor asks

"I might. I want to see the others first and my friends. And I have duties to attend too. I haven't been in Asgard for 112 years", Sunna says approaching her room

"I had your ladies in waiting re-signed to you. They were put to work elsewhere when you left", Thor says

"Thank you Brother that was most kind of you. You better get back to Jane. And brother I can't wait to meet her", Sunna says going into her room

"She can't wait to meet you either", Thor says loudly as the door closes

Sunna looks at her big room huge bed in the middle it was a Super, Super King Bed with gold covers. A gold crib was at the side of the room.

"Mother must have put that in here", Sunna says to Khrystna who yawns

"Bedtime. But first bath", Sunna says, "Welcome my daughter to Asgard"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of the long chapter? I have worked on it for days now here it is. Next the others get their questions answered and Tempe/Sunna sees her brothers and sisters:) Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

_Dawn: 5.30am_

* * *

Sunna gets up at dawn feeling the strength of a new day. She had many things to do. She goes over to the crib and picks up Khrystna and breastfeeds her on her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Sunna says finishing up and closing her gold bed robe

"You Highness we are at your service again", Jema says curtsying with the three others to the High Princess

"It is good to see you again Jema. You are my chief lady-in-waiting again?" Sunna asks getting up

"I am your Highness. How can we be off service?" Jema asks

"Can someone find baby clothes for my daughter?" Sunna asks

"I'll go", one says curtsying to Sunna and leaving the room

"Can one of you change her?" Sunna asks

"I will do that your highness you get dressed", Meali says taking the baby to the change table

"Have I got clothes here?" Sunna asks Jema

"Yes. When we heard you where returning your clothes were freshened up. There is also a seamstress and her apprentices are outside the door ready to make you some new cloths now", Jema replies

"Guards! Send them in", Sunna commands to the Guard's outside her doors

An woman and 4 others comes in and they curtsy to the High Princess.

"I am Dola. Your Highness", Dola says

"Well Dola I need a full new wardrobe in little time can you do it?" Sunna asks

"If you put on one of your old dresses I will alter it to fit you and make it look brand new", Dola replies

"My dresses in there?" Sunna asks Jema pointing at the double doors

"Yes your Highness they are", Jema says

Sunna opens the double doors to see all her old clothes. She picks out a long royal red dress with gold trimming and a gold sash to hold her weapons in. Jema helps her put it on and she walks out in it to have it altered.

By an hour had passed the dress looked brand new and it fit her perfectly. She was also measured for new dresses.

"Thank you Dola you may go", Sunna says dismissing her and her apprentices, "Where are my jewels?"

"In that locked cabinet over there. Here is the key your Highness. Crown Prince Thor said to give you this", Jema says handing over the gold key

"Thank you", Sunna says moving over to the gold cabinet and unlocks it

She takes out her gold crown and gold necklace and gold bracelets.

"I will do your hair your highness", Jema says going over to the mirror with her with a brush

Sunna soon has her hair in soft curls that hung to the side of her head. Her crown now sit on top her head and her jewellery now on. She once again looked like a High Princess of Asgard.

"Send a message to my brother Crown Prince Thor ask if I can join him for brunch if he is having it", Sunna orders

"As you command your highness", Jema says curtsying and leaving the room

Sunna goes and picks up Khrystna who was now clean and had a gold blanket wrapped around her.

"Your Highness Prince Thor will have brunch with you in the Gardens. Your sisters are there as well Princess", Jema says

"Thank you Jema. You are dismissed", Sunna says

Jema and the ladies curtsy and leave.

"Well little one your are going to meet you Uncle and Aunts", Sunna says kissing her daughters head and walking out of her room.

Two Guards follow her like they had always did when she was here. More so now because there was an active threat. Sunna makes her ways to the gardens. She sees her brother and some of her sisters and a woman she didn't know yet that must by Jane.

"Announcing the arrival of High Princess Sunna of Asgard", the guard says

Thor gets up smiling, "How are you dear sister?"

"I am well thank you brother dear. Thanks for having everything set up in my room for me", Sunna says

"It was no problem that was your room to start with. Mother did most of the work when she heard you were coming home. So this must be my niece", Thor says looking at the baby

"Yes this is Khrystna she is 4 weeks old", Sunna says, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I will", Thor says arms outstretched

"Do you even know how to hold a baby?" Sunna teases

"I do. I have children and or brothers and sisters have children. I have held plenty of babies", Thor replies to her teasing smiling

"Here you go", Sunna says handing him Khrystna

"She is beautiful has your face and must be her father's hair", Thor says, "Because it is not blonde"

Sunna laughs, "She takes after her father alright"

"Sunna!" Gaea says getting up and hugging her old sister

"I missed you too Gaea", Sunna replies hugging her sister

"Hello sister", Siv says hugging Sunna after Gaea let her go

"Hi Siv. You look good", Sunna says

Siv laughs letting go, "Thank you"

"Hello Sunna", Mali says hugging her sister

"Hello Mali. I missed you too", Sunna says

"Hello Sunna", Sera says hugging Sunna

"Hello Sera. I have missed you", Sunna says letting go

"What about me?" Lofi asks

"And me?" Aspyen asks

"And me?" Lila asks

Sunna laughs and hugs her sisters, "I have missed you all too. Now dear brother are you going to introduce me?"

Sunna turns to Jane and Thor hands Khrystna to Siv to be cooed over.

"This is Jane Foster my wife. Jane this is my twin sister High Princess Sunna", Thor says introducing the two ladies

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jane. Please just call me Sunna when we aren't around anyone", Sunna says hugging her sister-in-law

"Thor has talked much about you. I am glad to meet you", Jane says as they all sit down

"I hope he hasn't been telling stories again", Sunna says glaring at her twin brother who just smiled

"Just little ones", Jane says blushing

"How are my friends and family?" Sunna asks her sisters

"They were pretty banged up. We healed they all up", Siv says

"Who was the worst?" Sunna asks

"A man named Seeley Booth", Lofi replies

"He is my husband", Sunna says

"He will be alright. I healed everything. He should be awake by now. Our sister Pax was bring them breakfast", Gaea says assuring her

"I will go there today to check on them", Lofi says to her sister

"Anything else I should know about?" Sunna asks

"Some of them have Asgardian blood in them, one has Faerie Realm Blood in them, one has dark witch blood in him", Sera says

Sunna was in shock she wasn't expecting that.

"Who?" Sunna asks

"Jack Hodgins is half Asgardian other half mortal. Hank Booth was married to an Asgardian. Named Anne she works here in the palace now. I sent her to them this morning. Marianne Booth is Asgardian as well so that makes her children Asgardian. So your Husband is Asgardian. On his mothers and fathers side", Siv explains

"Who is off the Faerie Realm Blood and who is off the Dark Witch blood?" Sunna asks

"Mrs Hodgins has Faerie blood in her but half and half mortal. Their son Michael is Half Asgardian and half Faerie", Lofi says

"Who has the dark witch blood?" Sunna asks

"Parker Booth. It is from his mother's side. From what I can tell his Mother is a Dark witch. Don't worry he still has a pure soul. The dark in him is well contained by the Asgardian Blood running in his veins", Sera replies

"Anything else that is going to surprise me?" Sunna asks still stunned that all her friends where not mortals like she thought or they thought

"Some of them are pregnant and they didn't know. So that surprised them. They don't know where they are and I heard from our brother Dag that they are coming up with plenty of theories to where they are right now", Siv replies

"I will have to talk to them soon. After we are done with brunch", Sunna says

"They are going to be very shocked", Mani says, "They are scientists and to them all these realms are legends and myths"

"I know. I will have to explain it carefully. Maybe with the help of Anne and Marianne", Sunna replies , "So what do you do Jane?" Sunna asks making herself some tea

"I am an astrophysicist. I visit earth regularly. I have friends down there basically only two Dr Erik Selvig and Dacey Lewis", Jane replies

Sunna frowns. And her eyes go glassy for a second.

"What?" Jane asks knowing something was wrong

"Your friends and I think your family are in great danger", Sunna says

"How?" Jane asks

"Because someone is out for revenge against Asgard and all its Royal Family, allies and friends. Your friends and family won't be safe", Sunna says

"Are you sure?" Thor asks

"In fact I am positive I just saw they get killed tomorrow", Sunna reveals

Everyone gasps and Jane starts crying.

"What can I do to save them?" Jane asks crying

"Go with my Brother to Father and ask to bring them here immediately. They WILL be a lot safer here then it is on Earth for them", Sunna replies

"Will you come with me? You will be able to help", Jane asks

"You HAVE seen it. Father can't ignore that", Thor points out

"We will take care of your daughter", Lofi says with Gaea, Sera, and Mali nodding

"Alright. Let's get going", Sunna replies giving in

"I am coming with you", Lila says

"So am I", Aspyen says

Sunna would have to see her friends and family later. This was a little bit more important Jane's friends where not safe and they were at the moment.

Thor, Sunna and Jane walk to the throne room. Sunna nods at the guard.

"Announcing Crown Prince Thor, High Princess Sunna, Princess Lila, Princess Aspyen and Lady Jane", the Guard announces

The doors open they go into find some of their brothers in the throne room with their father. They grin at Sunna welcoming her back.

"What beings you here?" King Odin their father asks

"Father. Sunna had a vision. That I think she should explain", Thor says

"What did you see my daughter?" her father asks

"I saw Jane's friends and family being killed but the same creatures that attacked my friends and family yesterday. They need to come here to be safe. Asgard is the safest at the moment they will be safe here", Sunna says to her father

Suddenly her eyes glaze over again. Everyone waits knowing she was having a vision.

"Make that today. They will be there today to kill them", Sunna says coming out of the vision sight

"Who will go if a sanction this?" their father asks

"I will", Thor says

"I will", Prince Anil says

"I will", Prince Tyr says

"I will", Princess Aspyen says

"I will", Prince Emyr says

"I will", Prince Porr says

"I will", Prince Blaz says

"I will too", Prince Setras says

"I will", Prince Bao says

"I will", Prince Xyr says

"I will", Princess Zye says

"I will", Sunna says

"Of course I am going to they are my family", Jane says

"Go then bring them here. You are one of us now. Go immediately", their father says tapping his spear on the floor

They all bow and take off to the stables. Everyone but Jane magically puts on armour in case they got their when the creatures did. Everyone gets on white horses Thor pulls Jane on behind him as the gallop out of the palace and onto the rainbow bridge they reach the gate way in minutes.

They hop off their horses and Heimdall meets them.

"Where do your parents and siblings live?" Sunna asks

"London. Darcy and Erik are in New Mexico, USA", Jane says

"Thor you go to New Mexico. Zye, Emyr, Anil, Blaz and Tyr go with Thor they will recognise Thor so it will be easy to convince them Darcy and Erik to come. The rest of us will gather Jane's family", Sunna says looking at her brothers Porr, Bao, Xyr, Setras and her sister Aspyen

"Protect her with your life sister", Thor says as the Bifrost starts to spin

"I will. Don't worry", Sunna says as Thor and his team disappear, "Now it is our turn. Heimdall open the Bifrost to London"

* * *

Sunna holds Jane's hand as the Bifrost transports them to London outside her parents place in the country.

"Lucky your house is not in the middle of London", Aspyen says looking around

"I know. Especially what happened last time when Thor turned up in New Mexico in full gear", Jane says

"Let's get inside. We don't know how long we have", Sunna says

"Right. It is my mother's birthday so every one of my siblings should be there", Jane says leading them up the garden path

"Porr watch the back. Setras watch the front, Bao watch the east and Xyr watch the west", Sunna orders

"Will do sister", they say going to their posts

Jane knocks on the front door. Sunna and Aspyen put there cloaks on covering their weapons

"Oh Jane you are here. This is a wonderful birthday surprise", a woman says hugging Jane tightly

"Thanks Mum. Is everyone here?" Jane asks

"Yes. But first introduce me to your friends. We don't want to be rude now do we?" the woman says

"We can do that inside with the rest of your family ma'am", Sunna says

"Please Mum this is really really important. Life and death important", Jane begs

"Ok. Come on in. I have never seen Jane like this", the woman says leading them in to the living room

"Janie", an old man says getting up and hugging her

"Hi Dad", Jane says hugging him

"Big sis is back in London", a man says with his arms around a woman

"Welcome back", a woman that looks like Jane says

Another woman also welcomes her back.

"It's nice of you to drop in once in a while", two twins says scowling

"Mind your manners we have guests", the mother says gesturing to Sunna and Aspyen

"You bought hotties with you", the twin younger males say

"Watch it. You both might be twenty. But I WILL wake you bum with a wooden spoon if you disrespect them again", the mother says she then turns to Sunna and Aspyen, "I am Judith, this is my husband John, my son Nathan who is 29 and his wife Marie and their 2-year-old son Robert and 3 month old Vanessa, this is my daughter Diana who is 27 and her partner Richard, this is my son Aaron who is 26, this is my daughter Rebecca who is 25, this is my daughter Rachael who is 24, my daughter Kate who is 22, the twins Johan and Johnathan who are 20 and my daughter Cerea who is 18"

"It is great to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances", Sunna says

"Why better circumstances?" Judith asks

"I am High Princess Sunna of Asgard daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigg of Asgard and this is my sister Princess Aspyen of Asgard", Sunna says introducing herself and her sister

"Are you having us on?" Johan asks

"They aren't I am married to the Crown Prince of Asgard Thor the Thunder God. I meet him in New Mexico. He has saved my life many times. These are his sisters. Thor took me to Asgard to live. Asgard IS real", Jane explains

They all sit down heavily looking at the two Asgardian's in shock.

"It must be to convince Jane who is an astrophysicist", John says finally

"I used to be Dr Temperance Brennan was my hidden name. I just got back to Asgard last night with my friends", Sunna says

"You are THE Dr Brennan?" Rachael asks, "The author of those books? The ones always dedicated to your partner Seeley Booth and the one that got released two weeks ago dedicated to your daughter and your partner"

"Yes I was. That was just a cover. I have been living on earth for 112 years. This is how I truly look", Sunna says

"I love your books. They are fantastic", Rachael says

"You know you have been all over the news today and the paper?" John asks

"What?" Sunna asks

"The headline is WHOLE USA BEST AND BIGHTSEST TEAM MISSING PRESUMED DEAD", John says showing them the paper with the big headline

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D would be covering for us", Sunna swore

"Looks like they didn't", Nathan says

"We will just have to leave it. You're in great danger from the creatures that hurt my friends and made me take them to Asgard. You need to pack and we will get going", Sunna says

"But this is our home", Judith says

"Mum this is your life we are talking about. You need to come to Asgard with us", Jane begs

"We will go. How long have we got to pack?" John asks

Sunna's vision glasses over again.

"What's wrong with her?" Rebecca asks

"It's her vision sight. She is a seer among many things. She is getting a vision", Aspyen explains

"You have ten minutes to pack before they will be here. We can give you twenty if we fight. Hurry don't waste a second. Jane help them", Sunna says drawing her Sword and Sabre as the Fosters eyes widen

"Hurry Mum, Dad everyone", Jane says getting them moving

"Take clothes and sentimental things you might never come back", Aspyen says

They nod and run around to get packed.

"I am going outside to fight. You stay here and get them to Asgard. We will follow. Hopefully we will be able to capture one", Sunna says going out the front door

"Good luck", Aspyen says

"You too", Sunna replies closing the door

Aspyen watches the family throwing stuff into suitcases.

"You can get more clothes in Asgard that is enough. Now anything sentimental", Aspyen says just when there was a big bang, "It has begun. Hurry!"

Judith grabs the family photo albums and some of the special gifts she didn't want to loss and some jewellery. John gets his tools. Aspyen didn't have the heart to tell him they probably won't be needed in Asgard. Nathan and his wife pack their stuff they came here with for their children and themselves. They didn't bring much. It would have to do. Rachael packed her clothes and because she was living at home at the moment her books that Sunna had written they were really special to her. Rebecca grabs clothes and jewellery. The twins just back clothes they didn't have much of sentimental value but their vintage comics that they packed. Diane and Richard packed the stuff they bought with them and so did Aaron and Kate and Ceara .

Suddenly the glass smashes in the upstairs rooms.

"Everyone down stairs are time is up", Aspyen says quickly shooing them into the living room.

The house was starting to catch on fire.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost NOW!" Aspyen yells over the top of the fighting that could be heard outside

* * *

A light surrounds them and they are flying off. In minutes they land at Asgard the mortals but Jane land on the floor.

"Right on time Heimdall", Aspyen says dusting herself off

"Always your Highness. I have sent more warriors to London to help as I saw there were many", Heimdall replies

"Is Thor back?" Aspyen asks

"Crown Prince Thor is not back yet. He is not in any trouble. So he is letting them pack what they want", Heimdall replies

"Are you all alright?" Aspyen asks the mortals who hadn't been transported through the Bifrost before

"I think so. They was some way to travel", John says as everyone gets up with their bags

"This is Heimdall the Gate Keeper", Jane says

"Pleasure to meet you", Judith says kindly

"You too ma'am. Now get to the palace", Heimdall says beginning to look back on earth

"This way", Aspyen says as three warriors appear, "Help them with their bags", she orders

"Yes Your Highness", they says taking the luggage off the Fosters who were looking at the city in amazement.

This WAS real. They were in Asgard. They couldn't believe it. They were approached at the palace by a woman with long straight blonde hair with a blue stripe in it and sea eyes. She had a gold crown on her head.

"Welcome to Asgard", she says, "I am Princess Ava"

"Your Highness", the Fosters but the twins bow

"Thank you for allowing us to come here", Judith says, "We will work on the boys manners. So they don't offend again"

"I am not offended. You know little about Asgard customs. Which you will learn if you stay. Now follow me rooms have been arranged. Lady Jane left a list of people that would be coming. Princess Lva has seen to it the rooms are well equipped for your needs for the babies. Please follow me", Ava says leading them through the halls of the Asgardian Palace, "You will be in the South Wing with the other mortals. But they don't know what's going on. We ask you to keep it to yourselves"

"We will. High Princess Sunna explained a little of that", Judith promises

"Good. Now here are you rooms. Mr and Mrs John Foster this is your room, Mr and Mrs Nathan Foster this is your room with cribs for the babies, Diane and Richard this is your room, Kate this is yours, Rachael this is your, Rebecca this is yours and Aaron this is yours", Ava says pointing at each door which had two tall man on each side of the doors

"They are Guards for your protection", a red haired woman says coming over to them she was also wearing a gold crown, "I am Princess Lva"

They all curtsy to Lva.

"Get settled the servants will bring you food. At the moment don't leave this Wing", Lva says

"We won't", Judith promises

"I will watch them. Can you please tell someone to get me when my husband is back?" Jane asks

"We will send someone", Ava promises

They go into their rooms as the sisters leave.

"How bad is it?" Lva asks her sister

"Bad. I hope we find whoever did this", Aspyen says

"Go get cleaned up there is nothing more you can do here", Lva says, "I on the other hand have two other rooms to appear"

"I must get back to the gate", Ava says

"I will report what we know so far to Father", Aspyen says, "After I change"

* * *

_One Hour Later…_

* * *

Thor comes through the Bifrost with his siblings and Dr Erik Selvig, Darcy Lewis and a S.H.I.E.L.D team that was there that he knew and thought they could be in trouble if not taken with them.

"This is amazing", Darcy says looking around

"Welcome to Asgard. I am Princess Ava. I will show you to the Palace", Ava says

"Is Jane back yet?" Thor asks

"How is Miss Foster?" Agent Coulson asks

"Yes she is back and Lady Jane is well", Ava replies

"Good. They didn't have any trouble", Thor says

"I said Jane was back not the others", Ava says

"What on earth is happening?" Thor demands to know

"They were attack while they were there. They are fighting when Aspyen got them through the Bifrost and to Asgard. We haven't heard a thing", Ava says

"I am going to London. See to it they find Jane", Thor demands, "Heimdall open the Bifrost to Sunna's location"

Sunna had a deep cut on her leg but that didn't stop her from fighting with her brothers. Sunna felt the Bifrost take the mortals away some time ago. That was good.

"Give up. Maybe we will let you live", Sunna says her sabre drawing power from the sun

"We will never give up to Asgardian's", the creature snarls

"It is always that way", Sunna says frying the creatures with the sun beams

"Just another boring day", Porr says killing another creature

"I think this is fun rather staying in the palace", Bao says sparring with another creature

"Where do they all come from?" Xyr mutters slaying another one

Setras throws a dagger at one trying to get to his sister Sunna who was engaged in battle with a creature. More Asgardian warriors turn up and the creatures begin to fall back.

"Surround them. None must get any farther from here", Sunna orders her sword slicing the creature in half

Then her brother Thor was there his hammer.

"It has been a long time since we have done this", Sunna says slashing another creature

"You're injured", Thor says seeing blood coming out of her side

"The duties of protecting people", Sunna says as the warriors all surround the last creature

"You WILL come with us to Asgard. Warriors chain him", Thor orders

"What are we going to do about the mess?" Xyr asks

"I will set this field alight with sun beams. It will fry the bodies and everyone will be safe. Clear our wounded from the area and I will begin", Sunna orders her brother

Asgardian's were moved far away from the battle and the already burning house. Sunna takes out her sceptre the sun channels into it and she strikes out at the fields with dead bodies. The fields turn to fire much hotter than a normal fire. Once everything was ash. Sunna leans heavily on Thor.

"You're injured let's get home. Heimdall open the Bifrost", Thor commands gently picking up his sister

The portal opens and all warriors and their prisoner are transported into the transport room of Asgard.

"We need healers", Thor commands

"I am here", Siv says rushing over

With Thor's help they remove her armour to fine a wound in her side. Siv runs her hand over it healing it.

"Thanks. Let's tell Father how it went", Sunna says getting up with the help of Thor, "Did the mortals make it ok?"  
"They are alright. A little frightened but they will live", says Eydis (Sunna's Sister)

Sunna waves her hand and her morning clothes were back on her sabre, sceptre and sword into the sash.

They all quickly with the prisoner go into the throne room where King Odin and Queen Frigga where waiting with warriors and Thor's and Sunna's siblings

"We captured one father", Thor says

"Any injuries?" King Odin asks

"Minor", Sunna replies

"I think you being cut open is not minor", Thor says to her

"I had worse", Sunna says

"Siv my daughter what do you recommend?" King Odin asks

"That she rests as much as possible for today. She still will be sore but it will fade", Princess Siv replies

"Get my daughter a seat while we find out what this creature is doing attacking one of the 51 realms. Asgard protects", King Odin says

A warrior brings a throne next to Queen Frigga. Sunna sits next to her mother and Thor next to their father.

"Do you know who I am?" King Odin asks voice strong

"A King but not a great one", the creature says

"I am High King Odin the Powerful of Asgard. I protect the realms as do my children", King Odin says

"You are not my King", the creature says

King Odin nods at his daughter Princess Rae she focuses on the creature. Who begins to scream in pain while everyone watched stone faced.

"Where are you from creature?" King Odin asks voice strong

"Lizhelim. Make the pain stop", the creature rasps

"Why were you sent to earth?" Sunna asks

They get some more questions out of him before he was put in the dungeon.

"Looks like Lizhelim is preparing for war", King Odin says to his family that is present

"We will fight like we always do", Prince Cai says

"That still remains hidden. Train the warriors to expect anything. We don't know what realms have been hiding their alliance", King Odin orders

"At once my Father, my King", Princess Zye says leaving with the warriors

"Aren't they the same creatures Loki tried to lay waste to Earth?" Sunna asks

"Yes. It appears they get more powerful", King Odin replies

"We will have to tell the realms they might start attacking any realms other than Earth", Thor says

"Tell Princess Urd to send out word. You may leave now", King Odin says

"Still sore sister?" Thor asks as they leave

"A bit. Haven't been in a battle like that in over a century", Sunna replies

"Sunna thank you so much", Jane says coming and hugging Sunna tightly

Sunna winces.

"Sorry are you hurt?" Jane asks

"It is just a cut. Siv healed it. I will be fully well tomorrow. Did your family make it here alright?" Sunna asks

"They did would you like to meet my friends?" Jane asks

"Of course. They are in the South Wing right?" Sunna asks

"Yes they are", Jane says, "Thor it is time you met my parents"

"I am looking forward to it", Thor says as they head to the south wing

6 guards stood in the hallway of the South Wing and two by each door there was too. Sunna could feel her family and friends in one of those rooms. After she was done with this she would have to see them.

"Dr Erik Selvig this is High Princess Sunna of Asgard who gave us the warning", Jane says introducing the two

"Pleasure to meet you your Highness. Thank you for saving us", Erik says

"Yeh what he said", Darcy says

"This is Darcy Lewis", Jane says

"Welcome to Asgard", Sunna says

"Jane who is this?" Judith (Jane's mother) asks

"This is my husband Crown High Prince Thor the Thunder God", Jane says

"Welcome to Asgard", Thor says

"He is huge", the twins says

"Don't mind the twins. We will teach them", Judith says

"Don't worry. You haven't been here enough to know our customs. They will come in time", Thor says

"What happened to our house?" John asks

"Burnt to the ground I am sorry. Along with the fields. We wanted no evidence of a battle taking place", Sunna says

"Lucky we all have each other. We don't need a house to be happy", Judith says

"That is exactly right", John agrees

"You have a home here as long as you want. You all will be safe here. I am sure Jane's kids would love to meet their grandparents", Sunna says offering them a place for the future to see their grandchildren

"Thank you. We will need to think about it", John says

"I am Agent Philip Coulson. Your Highness", Agent Coulson says

"I have heard you were dead. Must have been a rumour gone haywire", Sunna says

"I was dead. S.H.I.E.L.D bought me back to life. I haven't figured that part out yet", Agent Coulson says

"I am Agent Melinda May", Agent May says

"I am Agent Grant Ward", Agent Ward says

"I am Agent Jemma Simmons", Agent Simmons says

"I am Agent Leo Fitz", Agent Fitz says

"I am Skye. Not much else to say about me", Skye says

"Welcome all to Asgard", Sunna says

Sunna looks at Skye and sees something that only Asgardian's can see. Asgardian blood. Full blood.

"Who are your parents Miss Skye?" Sunna asks taking an interest

"I never knew them I am an orphan. The only thing special about me is that I am good with technology", Skye says

"Is it like it is running through your mind?" Sunna asks

"Sometimes I can see it running through my head. I didn't tell anyone because they would think I am crazy", Skye replies

"It sounds crazy", Fitz says

Jemma hits him

"Team settle down. What are you getting at your Highness?" Agent Coulson asks

"To confirm my suspicion I need Skye to lie on the bed. While I run a scan on you. It won't hurt it is not painful. I promise", Sunna says

"Ok", Skye says slowly getting onto the bed

Sunna carefully from head to toe scan the body royal gold and silver writing comes up.

_Asgardian: Princess Skye of Asgard: Daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga: Power Technopath_

Sunna's eyes widen when the words appear.

"Well I must say this is a surprise. I can tell you now Miss Skye you are no longer an orphan", Sunna says

"What does all that mean? I can't read it", Skye says

"It means we see the King and Queen immediately. Whatever I had to do is on hold. What appeared above you is way too important. Now all follow me", Sunna says leading them to the throne room

"Aren't you meant to be resting daughter?" King Odin asks

Sunna introduces them to her father and mother till she stops at Skye.

"The reason I am hear is because of this woman. She is not human", Sunna says shocking the S.H.I.E.L.D Agents

King Odin and Queen Frigga use their power to confirm that and what Sunna said was true.

"Daughter", Queen Frigga says coming down off the throne and hugging a confused Skye

"What is happening?" Skye asks

"You have the Royal blood in you. Asgardian Blood. You are my sister and King Odin's and Queen Frigga's daughter", Sunna says gently

"How?" Skye asks

"I did give one baby up. Because we were at war and I feared for her safety. Now I have found you I am not letting you go again", Queen Frigga says

"She is a technopath too", Sunna reveals

"What's a technopath?" Skye asks

"It means you can control technology with your mind. It is like a chip with data is planted in your mind and all you have to do is think about it and it will come up", Sunna explains

"Are you sure Skye is that?" Agent Coulson asks

"Very sure. Analysis never lies", Sunna says

"Welcome back to Asgard my daughter Princess Skye of Asgard. You will be officially welcomed back soon", King Odin says

"Do I have time to get used to it?" Skye asks

"You do. Lva", King Odin says to a woman with black hair and blue eyes wearing a gold crown

"Yes father?" Lva asks

Skye's eyes widen.

"She is my family too?" Skye asks

"Yes she is. Like Thor and I are. There are many of us", Sunna says gently

"Please take Skye under your wing. Show her around. I will have her things moved into the Royal wing. Teach her about Asgard. So she can be one of us again", King Odin says

"I will father", Lva says turning to Skye and the others, "I am Princess Lva. Welcome to the family Skye. I am sure you will get on well here"

"Now I must see to MY guests. I have kept them waiting too long", Sunna says, "I will drop you Agents back at your rooms"

"You are dismissed daughter. Thank you for being her back to us", King Odin says

"I will always serve Asgard and the Realms", Sunna says turning away

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

_Earlier that morning…_

* * *

"When do you think he is going to wake up?" Cam asks as they were all in Booth's room talking

"I don't know. But the guards won't leave the doors. It is like we are prisoners", Max says

"This has to be some government place", Hodgins says

Booth groans on his bed.

"Daddy are you ok?" Parker asks

"Shrimp can you hear us?" Hank asks

"Where? What? Bones!" Booth says bolting right up

"Lay back down before you hurt yourself. We don't know where we are. And we don't know where Doctor Brennan is", Marianne says half lying

"I remember those creatures. What are they? How did we get out?" Booth asks, "Why am I not in hospital?"

They explain up to now about what has happened.

"We have rights. They should show us their badges", Booth says

A regal woman with red hair and blue eyes and a gold crown on her head comes in followed by servants.

"Here is breakfast. Enjoy you all must be hungry", she says

"Can we get out of here?" Booth asks

"No. Your safe here. You will understand in time", she says leaving the room

"Is there any way out of here?" Sweets asks

"How many Guards? We can probably take them down", Booth says

"That wouldn't be wise. They are well trained more so then you", a woman says at the doorway

She had brown hair and brown eyes. Hank recognises her immediately.

"Anne", Hank says

"Hank my love. You gave me a heart attack when I learned personally that you were here", Anne says kissing him

"Pops?" Booth asks shocked

"Shrimp, Parker everyone this is my wife Anne", Hank says

"You said she was dead", Booth says

"I lied for a reason one that you will hear soon", Hank replies

"You're my Great Grandma?" Parker asks

"Yes. You must be Parker. I am glad to finally meet you", Anne says smiling

"Did you hear what happened?" Hank asks her

"Yes. You were kidnapped and were injured. They bought you here. I found out early this morning", Anne says

"Where are we?" Caroline asks

"I can't say. I can't be the one to tell you", Anne replies

"Do you know where Bren is?" Angela asks

"I am sorry but I don't know who 'Bren' is. No one by that name is here", Anne says

"Bones is in danger I must go to her", Booth says trying to get up

"You stay where you are. You were very injured yesterday", Lofi says coming into the room with two guards

Anne curtsies to her which confuses them.

"How is everyone doing Anne?" Lofi asks

"They seem fine. But confused", Anne replies honestly

"That is understandable", Lofi says putting a hand to Booth's head, "No fever. I believe he can get out of bed soon"

"Where is Princess Sunna?" Anne asks

"She was been detained. Something urgent has come up and she must duck away she will come to explain to all you soon", Lofi says checking over the others

"Is something bad happening?" Anne asks to the rest but Gordon, Marianne, and Hank know

"Maybe. But you know her she will be fine. Her power is great", Lofi says, "Now all of you dig into the food. It is not poison. The person you are waiting for will be here as soon as her duties are over"

"What duties?" Angela asks

"Royal duties and warrior duties", With that said Lofi leaves the room with her two guards.

"Who was that?" Jared asks Anne

"One of the healers and the other you don't need to know yet", Anne replies

"You mean doctors", Padme corrects

"If you say so", Anne says not fussed

"Mrs Booth how long have you lived here?" Gordon asks making conversation

"Decades. I know you are one of us", Anne says

"What are you too talking about? A cult?" Hodgins asks

"You are all in denial. But your thinking will soon change", Anne replies

"They have no reason to hold us", Sweets says

"They aren't holding you. They are saving you", Anne says amused

"She is right", Marianne says

"How do you know?" Russ asks

"We just know", Anne replies

3 hours later a woman comes in.

"Any news?" Anne asks

"They are back but something else turned up. She will be a while longer I am afraid", the woman says

"The price of Royal duties", Anne says

"Yes the price of being a Royal", the woman says

"Princess Helena. Do you know how it went?" Anne asks

"There was some fighting. But we are no match for anyone. Princess Ima will be here in a minute", Princess Helena says leaving the room

A few minutes later a woman enters with they see Christine in her arms.

"Mr Booth I am told this is your daughter. I am Princess Ima", Princess Ima coming over with Christine and handing her to her father

"She is alright. I was worried", Booth says kissing Christine's forehead

"Can you tell us where we are?" Cam asks

"That is for the High Princess to do. We thought it might comfort you to have your daughter with you", Princess Ima says, "I will leave you now. Know that everything will be explained soon"

"Is Christine alright Booth?" Angela asks

"Yes she is. She has been cleaned and everything", Booth says, "She didn't come with us did she?"

"No. Someone else must have bought her here", Sweets says

"So doctors checked us out?" Booth asks

"Yes. But we don't know how. It is hard to explain. But they said Ange and I are pregnant with twins", Hodgins says

"Congratulations. Looks like Christine and Michael we have more children to play with", Booth says

"Padme is pregnant too with Triplets", Jared says

"Ready to be a father Jared?" Booth asks

"I have a few months to get used to the idea", Jared says, "Your going to be an Uncle"

"Amy is pregnant with twins", Russ says

"Daisy is pregnant with our child", Sweets says

"And Cam is pregnant with our child", Arastoo says

"Looks like Christine and Michael will have lots of kids to play with", Max says

They talk for another hour before the doors open and a woman in beautiful clothing enters. Booth new the look in those gold eyes.

"Bones?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	5. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four or more. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


	6. Chapter 4

**This story/chapter is dedicated to my Nan Judy Mary Smart who's birthday was on the 28th of February. Nan I hope you had a great birthday in Heaven. I love you always**

* * *

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

"Bones?" Booth asks at the woman in the doorway

"Booth yes it is me. How are you all feeling?" Sunna asks

"What is going on Bones? Are you alright?" Booth asks

"I am fine", Sunna says kissing his lips

"Why are you dressed like that?" Max asks

"Where have you been?" Sweets asks

"Bren I have been so worried", Angela says hugging her friend

"Do you know where we are Dr Brennan?" Caroline asks

"Why are you wearing a crown?" Hodgins asks

"Slow down everyone and I will answer all your questions", Sunna says

"So Bones what do you know?" Booth asks

"What do you all remember of what happened?" Sunna asks sitting down on the edge of the bed

"Those creatures got us. You turned up and fought them. Some guy got us out and too here", Russ says

"We were healed here and we have been wondering where you have been", Sweets says

"Now lets start where you are. You are in Asgard", Sunna says

"Asgard is not real Bones. Even you know that", Booth says

"How do you explain everything then?" Sunna asks amused

"The government", Hodgins says

"You all are not on earth. Your in Asgard. Those creatures were from another realm", Sunna says

"Don't you have an explanation for all this other than this?" Cam asks

"I am telling the truth. Ask Gordon Wyatt, Mrs Marianne Booth, Hank or Mrs Annie Booth", Sunna says

"Pops? Mum?" Booth asks

"She is telling the truth. We have known all along we have been taken to Asgard", Hank says

"Why didn't you tell us?" Booth asks

"Secrets are better kept till the right time", Marianne says

"So if we are in Asgard. How do you fit into this Bones? I sure you with that spear", Booth says

"I am Asgardian. I have been hiding on Earth for quite some time now", Sunna says

"You're Asgardian?" Max asks, "But you are my daughter"

"I made you think that. Sorry. But I do love all of you. But not in the same way I addressed you all. Max I have a father and mother here is Asgard. Russ I do have brothers and sisters here in Asgard. I had to hide so I choose a family. I will never regret that decision", Sunna says

"After everything I am not your father?" Max asks hurt

"I am sorry. But I do love you like an Uncle of sorts. I don't have Uncles or Aunts", Sunna says walking to the window

"This is really hard to believe", Jared Booth says

"How else do you explain what is happening? Or better yet look out onto the city", Sunna says gesturing outside to where she was sitting on the balcony, "Come over and LOOK at where you are"

They slowing go towards the window and see a golden city. The buildings where big and had watch towers

"Ok that is pretty cool", Hodgins says, "Is that THE rainbow bridge?"

"Yes it is", Sunna says

"Pops, Mum how did you know about this?" Booth asks

"We are hidden Asgardian family Seeley", Marianne says

"Same here squirt. Your Grandmother and I are Asgardian", Hank says holding Anne's hand

"That is why I am here. I had to leave for duties here in Asgard", Anne says

"And our side are also Asgardian", Marianne says

"So I am…", Booth asks

"Full Asgardian", Sunna says

"How come no one ever told me? How could you hide this from me Bones?" Booth asks hurt

"Seeley don't blame her", Hank says

"She probably only just found out your full Asgardian", Marianne says

"Is that true Bones?" Booth asks

"Yes. I just found out your full Asgardian", Sunna says

"Are you full Asgardian?" Booth asks Sunna

"Yes I am", Sunna says

"Where in Asgard are we?" Sweets asks

"The Palace", Sunna replies

"King Odin's palace?" Hodgins asks

"Yes. It is one of the safest places", Sunna says

"Why would we be in the palace?" Wendell asks

"Because your friends with royalty", Sunna says

"Who?" Dr Goodman asks

"Me", Sunna says

"Your royalty Bones?" Booth asks

"Yes. My real name is High Princess Sunna of Asgard. Daughter of King Odin and Queen Frigga. Twin of Crown Prince Thor the Thunder God", Sunna says

"High Princess?" Angela asks

"Yes. As I am Thor's twin. I have the title as High since Thor is crown prince and will take the throne when Father passes on", Sunna says

"Do you have powers?" Parker asks

"Yes. I control the sun. My sceptre channels the sun", Sunna says, "I can fry a creature in a second if I chose. All my brothers and sisters have some sort of special power"

"So what were those creatures doing with us?" Russ asks

"They want revenge on the royal family. So that means everyone that is connected to us. I don't know how they found any of you or my true identity. Lucky they didn't go after Khrystna", Sunna says

"Who?" Cam asks

"Christine's true name is Princess Khrystna of Asgard", Sunna says

"So where do we go from here?" Booth asks

"I thought you would not want to see me again after I lied to you", Sunna admits

"I love you Bones. Even that you lied. Now we know the truth. I still love you", Booth says

"I love you too Booth with all my heart and soul", Sunna says

"So those healers that called themselves Princesses were your sisters?" Daisy asks

"Yes they are my sisters", Sunna says

"Can you tell us what they were keeping from us cher?" Caroline asks

"Yeh what was the writing about?" Hodgins asks

"It tells us your heritage. And some of you have blood of different realms in you", Sunna says

"Can you tell us?" Angela asks

"Sure. But you will be shocked. I was when my sisters told me. I will also explain", Sunna says

"There was writing above my name. What does it mean?" Hodgins asks

"Jack it means your half Asgardian. So it means one of your parents were Asgardian", Sunna replies

"Cool! That means Michael has Asgardian blood in him", Hodgins says

"He has but also more. Angela your writing meant you have Farhelim Blood in you. Farhelim is where the Fay live so you have half Faerie Blood and half mortal blood in you. Michael is Half Adgarian and Half Faerie", Sunna says

"I am a Faerie?" Angela asks

"Your mother must have been one. You look like you are half Faerie but I dismissed it. But my sisters confirmed it", Sunna says  
"What about Parker?" Cam asks

"What about Parker?" Booth asks

"Booth, Parker had black writing above his body", Jared says

"Bones?" Booth asks

"Parker IS Asgardian from your side. But his mothers side is much darker. It is his mothers blood that is causing the black writing", Sunna says

"What was Rebecca?" Booth asks

Sunna sighs, "Rebecca is a Dark Witch. The Black writing is saying the Parker has some of his mothers Dark Witch blood in him"

"What does that mean?" Booth asks

"I don't want to be Dark", Parker says

Sunna kneels down in front of Parker.

"Parker listen. You now know you have Asgardian blood in you which is containing your Dark Witch Blood because Asgardian blood is stronger. You WON'T turn dark. I promise you. I see you as a son and I will not let you turn dark", Sunna says

Parker hugs Sunna.

"Thank you Mum", Parker says

"Did you call me Mum?" Sunna asks

"Yes. I wanted to for a long time. Is that ok?" Parker asks

"It is more then ok", Sunna says hugging Parker again

"Bones your really fine with this?" Booth asks

"More then fine. Now it is your turn. My father wants us to marry in front of the realms. He promises his protection to all if we do. But don't worry I will assure your protection either way", Sunna says

"Can I met your family?" Booth asks

"In fact can we all?" Angela asks

"Tomorrow. Now I must go. Duties you understand. But feel free to explore this wing. There are other mortals here. I will arrange for my family to meet you all tomorrow. Know I love you Booth. I will see you soon", Sunna says kissing his lips

"I love you too Bones", Booth says

"One thing you better stop calling me Bones. Just a word of advice when you greet my family address me by title. High Princess Sunna. Address everyone by title. Anne can explain more. But I really must go", Sunna says kissing Khrystna, "Maybe I will be back later"

They watch her leave and they all had more questions but they had to wait longer for them…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll try and update:)**


End file.
